Let Me Love You
by YueSoEul
Summary: He didn't mean to... He wasn't supposed to... But he did... He was on the outside looking in and tears were falling... He can no longer keep watching.


I have to point out just how sexy Kim Hyun Joong (Yoon Ji Hoo) looked in the SS501's Love Ya video that made me unable to resist from writing this. Damn, if he had pulled off that look in any drama, I would have been all over for him. I would have drooled... Okay, on with the **one-shot**. You're welcome to kill me later =)

* * *

Ji Hoo could not understand it, the extent of pain a person could put herself through. Watching her being played around like she was the latest toy, that was agonizing for him. He was his friend, true, but that did not mean that he would have to agree with his actions and the way he had been treating her. He was only an outsider; it was like looking through a glass. He could never passed into that space even when he wanted nothing more than to just grab a hold of her hand and make her forget. It wasn't the first time, it had been more than once where he had found her crying her eyes out, she looked lovely, even with tears streaming down her face, but, he wanted to stop that tears. Yes, he wanted to, she looked lovelier when she wasn't crying.

Still, he knew what would be the cost if he dared to overstep the boundaries. It wasn't losing everything that he had feared, he still had skills and he could start again. No, he was a loyal idiot who believed in friendship and would give up everything for it. He had let not one, but two women go in the name of friendship. First was because she was precious to him and also a friend he could not replace. Second, he had to let her go because he knew that it was for the best, she was truly with someone who loved her unconditionally. It was crazy; he never thought he would be put into the same situation again. He thought that after everything was said and done, he would be able to find it, be over it.

No, this is the third time. The third time he was the crying shoulder of the woman he loved with all his heart. To her, he was just his friend. Right, that was right, Yoon Ji Hoo, he was everybody's friend. He can be your crying shoulder but he would not be the person you would be running towards or the first person you would call when something excites you or when something good happen. He might as well be the last person you would thought of when you are happy. Maybe he was a masochist, a mad man for even allowing history to keep repeating itself. Maybe he was just a coward, no, he wasn't he had shown his intentions clearly and even that was not enough.

As he watched her cry again for the hundred times in less than two months, he could feel his heart breaking. He wanted to hate her, what spell was she casting on him, why was he still drawn to her. This will all end in tears and a war will begin. How could he even do that to his friends? He was not one to choose side; he had played a trick before because he knew it was worth it. But, this was not a trick, he cannot let this go. No, he refused. Even if the earth shattered around him, even when he was to be exiled and left divided from his friends, he had decided, it was worth it.

"Ga Eul," Ji Hoo called softly, offering his hand to help her up on his feet once again. She was untouchable because she was Yi Jeong's. Hell, she wasn't his. No, if she was his, Yi Jeong should have stake his claim, he should have stopped fooling around and claim her hand. Make her his everything in the process. But, he didn't and she was still crying by the roadside after finding him walking out with yet another woman in his arm. Her heart was broken again and she still wanted to love him back with what she had left. He wouldn't allow it.

He watched her as she slowly looked up and once again, he couldn't quite catch his breath. "Ji Hoo-sunbae," Ga Eul mumbled, her voice was weak, broken once again. It took her a moment, but she took his hand and he pulled her into his arms. She was safe; he wanted to tell her that. "Shhh..." He whispered as he let her unload. His fingers run through her long dark hair. Yi Jeong was an idiot for not appreciating her. She had the capacity to love like no other and watching her continuously loving a fool was killing him.

An hour, maybe, passed by the time her sobs subside. He loosened his arms that were draped around her to look at her face. She was a head shorter than he was with her head resting perfectly under his chin when they stand hugging each other close. "You have to stop," Ji Hoo stated softly as her wiped away the tears remnants of her tears on her cheek. Her face felt cold against his palm and her eyes were bloodshot red. Why was it, even in that condition she was still lovely in his eyes. He let out a soft sight, watching her shook her head slowly. "He's not going to change, you know that," He added carefully, caressing her face as he did. He had to make her understand, she had to give Yi Jeong up.

"I know, it's hard to let go of your first love, but, you have to try," Ji Hoo went on as Ga Eul continued to shake her head, but less so this time. She was tired; it was obvious in his eyes. She was slowly resigning to the fact but it wasn't fast enough. No. Ji Hoo stared down, fixing his gaze directly into her eyes. Her gaze was warm and lovely, just as she. Just then, he crushed his lips onto hers, it was slow at first, testy as if giving her an option but no, she held no resentment. That was the only permission he needed, he deepened the kiss, letting his thoughts revolved only around her as he felt her returning the kiss. Everything else, every other worries, he would figure it out, tomorrow. There was still tomorrow, now, now he was kissing the person he loves and she was kissing him back.

* * *

Originally published on "Lovers Unparalleled" 25th June 2011


End file.
